Agumon
Agumon Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has bright orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appeared in Takato's dream when he wanted to fight with Guilmon. Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, some Agumon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga, many Agumon were being trained by Leo the Leomon at LordHolyAngemon's castle on Taichi's and Zeromaru's first visit. Two Agumon were among the young digimon in Star City who wanted to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. These Agumon then digivolved into Champions and were sent across the Digital World to protect cities. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Agumon is one of the Digimon Ryo Akiyama begins the game with. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Agumon card increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Agumon is one of the playable Digimon in many levels. Digimon World In the Digimon World video game Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with. You can find another Agumon when you go out of the city. When you beat it, this Agumon manages the City Bank. You can also obtain Botamon on a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will digivolve into Koromon, then Agumon or Gabumon Two Agumons are with Ogremon the Bandits that you have to destroy. Digimon World 2 Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with in Digimon World 2, by joining the Gold Hawk Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. You can catch Omnimon after you beat the game in Tera Domain. Also if you get MetalGreymon to 20Dp he will also digivolve into Omnimon. Digimon World 3 Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If you do not start with an Agumon, the DRI Johann will give you one if you get the DDNA of MetalGreymon. When you play "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool you. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. Digimon World 4 Agumon is one of the four starter digimon along with Veemon, Guilmon and Dorumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Agumon is the first opponent in Beginner City's first Battle Arena. MetalGreymon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's first Battle Arena. Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's second Battle Arena, and continues in Beginner City Battle Arena. WarGreymon is the last opponent in both Beginner City's third Battle Arena and Wiseman Tower's second Battle Arena. Omnimon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's third Battle Arena. Digimon Battle Spirit There are a total of three Agumon's that appear. The first, which you get as a playable default digimon, digivolves to WarGreymon. The second is as the main enemy who appears in the Ancient Shrine level and the final appears as a bonus character and digivolves to Omnimon. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 All the Agumon in Digimon Battle Spirit return in this game. Digimon Rumble Arena Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to WarGreymon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agumon is a playable character, first digivolving to Greymon then WarGreymon. Digimon Racing Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to Greymon and can dedigivolve to Koromon. Attacks * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. * Claw Attack ( ): This attack is seen only in the Digimon Rumble Arena game, attacks with claws and teeth. * Spitfire * Cross Fight * Battle Hawk Variations / Subspecies * BlackAgumon / SnowAgumon * Agumon (2006 anime) / Agumon X / DotAgumon * BigAgumon * Agumon Hakase / NiseAgumon Hakase * BushiAgumon * SantaAgumon Agumon (2006 anime) Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for . A unique Agumon which binds red leather belts around its arms, it is presumed that this Rookie does not differ from the usual in its evolutionary route. As it's still growing, its strength is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. It is also larger than a normal Agumon, at about 4' tall. Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon were seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon Next Though Tsurugi's Agumon is the 2006 anime version, it lacks the signature bracers for the first few chapters until it degenerates from GeoGreymon.Digimon Next, "i-Land!" 06 Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 7 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Agumon digivolves from Koromon and digivolves into either Greymon or GeoGreymon. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with at least 3 battles, and can digivolve to Greymon with 6 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, Sukamon with 4 Penalty Points or Tyrannomon by passing time. Attacks * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath to strike its opponent. * Spitfire Blast (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Baby Flame" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as an incredibly more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Attacks in ''Digimon World Data Squad'' * Baby Volcano: Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion. * : A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume. * Baby Claw: The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. Variations / Subspecies * Agumon * BlackAgumon (2006 anime) Agumon X Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Digimon D-Cyber Agumon is partnered to Teru Raku. When Teru was controlled by MetalPhantomon, Agumon first appeared as a MetalGreymon X to save him. Later, Teru managed to get Agumon to Digivolve to Greymon X. After receiving power from the Holy Knights, Agumon gains Omekamon as a Champion Digivolution. Attacks * Baby Burner * Spitfire Variations / Subspecies * Agumon Notes and References es:Agumon Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Featured Articles